Scream (TV Series)
Scream is an upcoming TV series that will first air on MTV. It will air in October 2015. The show's eight main characters will be Emma Duval, Aubrey Jesen, Brooke Maddox, Noah Foster, Will Belmont, Kieran Wilcox, Maggie Duval and Sheriff Clark Hudson. Synopsis The pilot will begin with a YouTube video going viral, which soon leads to problems for teenager Audrey and seemingly serves as the catalyst for a murder that opens up a window in the quiet town of Lakewood with a troubled past. Cast and Characters *'Willa Fitzgerald' as Emma Duval: A 16-year old beauty Who's a little too introverted and intellectual to be a social butterfly but has nevertheless been annointed by the popular crowd to be one of their own. She feels guilty that she has drifted away from her former best friend Aubrey, but at least she's got a 'Gilmore Girls'-esque relationship with her mom Maggie to keep her sane *'Bex Taylor-Klaus' as Aubrey Jensen: Emma's former BFF, is described as The bi-curious daughter of a Lutheran pastor who's more arresting-looking than pretty. This artsy loner dreams of being a filmmaker and shares a close bond with tech genius Noah. *'John Karna' as Noah Foster: Aubrey's closest confidante is creative, brilliant and tech-savvy enough to be the next Steve Jobs. Lucky for him, he's got a grwat sense of humor (a la John Cusack in his teen prime) that helps him navigate the halls of his high school. What's more, Noah possesses an encyclopedic knowledge of books, films, TV and Apps *'Margaret' '"Maggie"''' Duval':'' '' Emma's'mom, in her early to mid-40s', '''is the town's medical examiner, a grown-up science geek who plays down her beauty. Maggie spends alot of her time trying to make up for the fact that Emma's dad abandoned them. Oh, and she's harboring a dark secret from her past'. * Conner Weil as Will Belmont : '16, tall, very attractive, athletic, a good kid. Will’s a high school basketball player who wants to get a basketball scholarship to college. Will loves his girlfriend, Emma *'Amadeus Serafini as Kieran Wilcox: '16, smoking hot, with intense eyes and smoldering appeal, smart, wry, a bit more mature than his peers, Kieran is the new kid at school who has moved here because his mother and stepdad died in a car accident three weeks ago. He is somewhat reluctantly forced to live with his dad—who is Sheriff Hudson *'Carlson Young as Brooke Maddox: 16, gorgeous, the high gloss queen bee who thinks she’s nice and the world’s just reading her, capable of being bubbly and seemingly-genuine and also capable of being ferociously sexy, Brooke is the leader of the popular girls, but she’s not technically a mean girl. The daughter of a very wealthy family, Brooke’s achievements include ballet, horseback riding and world travel *'Joel Gretsch' as Sheriff Clark Hudson: 40s, handsome, smart, compassionate. Sheriff Hudson is a good man and a good sheriff, who doesn’t go with the easy answers. He’s kind and empathetic when he has to deal with a young person who’s been traumatized, but he’s clearly not going to stop till he finds the truth * Bobby Campo 'as '''Seth Branson: '''A hot English teacher at Lakewood High who has an easy charm and is clearly one of the "cool" teachers, who can go with it if a lesson plan gets a little off track. *'Tom Maden as Jake Fitzgerald: 16, handsome, athletic, Jake is Will’s well-muscled wing man, who’s also on the basketball team. Jake has a wry humor which can turn crass sometimes; he’s got a crush on Brooke but seems to take her careless rejection of him in stride. Jake likes to play pranks, especially when he’s at a party and drinking too much, but it’s possible that one of Jake’s “pranks” went too far. *'Anna Grace Barlow' as Riley Marra: 16, a gorgeous “ditz” who may be deeper, smarter and have more eclectic interests than is first apparent, Riley is a member in good standing of the popular group that includes Brooke, Will, Emma and Jake. Unlike the classic popular kids, Riley doesn’t mind going beyond the clique if she finds someone whom she connects with… Development *It was announced on June 3rd, 2012, that former MTV network executives, Tony DiSanto and Liz Gateley, are looking for someone to write a pilot for a potential series based on the Scream series. *In 2013, it was reported, that Jay Beattie and Dan Dworkin of Criminal Minds ''fame had been hired to write the script for the pilot episode. *Jill Blotevogel wrote the script for the pilot. * Like the movie 'Scream' was influenced and a bit inspired by the ''Gainesville Ripper, [http://scream-movies.com/post/91779917239/so-i-asked-one-of-the-writers-someone-working-on the series is a bit inspired by the Sheila Eddy case.] * Jamie Travis will direct the pilot. * Willa Fitzgerald, Bex Taylor Klaus, John Karna, Carlson Young and Amadeus Serafini have been cast as lead roles. * Kevin Williamson, the creator of the Scream movie series has no part in the show but is eager to see it. * Filming began August 19, 2014. Source * Revealed on October 3, 2014 that Ghostface will not be a part of the initial TV series, he may appear later, but as of now he will not but will be mention http://ghostface.co.uk/news.html * Scream TV Series To Use A More Organic, Darker Mask. Source References * The Hollywood Reporter * TV Line * IGN * http://screencrush.com/scream-tv-series-mtv-cast-director/ * http://www.deadline.com/2014/08/mtv-scream-pilot-jamie-travis-dimension-tv/ Category:MTV Original Series Category:MTV Shows Category:2015 premieres